creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/24 April 2017
12:56 s 12:56 Merendar? 12:56 Kien es will? 12:56 merendar a las 9 de la noche? xd 12:56 El tipo de The Rasmus se parece a un profesor. c: 12:57 Entre más tarde, mejor, July 12:57 Descansa La panza 12:57 es un amigo mio 12:57 Really (derp) 12:57 Es frase de Rin >:'v 12:57 Ciao o/ 12:59 ¡¿REN?! D8 12:59 Oh, Rin :c 12:59 NO ME JODAN 12:59 xD 12:59 Es pretextos lo de los puntos 12:59 XD 12:59 hasta hice flood creo ptm -_- 12:59 Me hacen esperar para eso? >:V 12:59 Es verdad 12:59 ME HACEN ESPERAR 12:59 PARA ESO?? 12:59 Ya la cre 12:59 No, no hiciste Flood. xD 01:00 La proxima la crean ustedes chanchos ql 01:00 Tengo una vida >:v 01:00 Hola, Pan 01:00 Si no quieres jugar, no jueges >:v 01:00 Hola Parody <3 01:00 Hola pan onion7 01:00 Hola Unamed 01:00 no mames nasty, si despues del duelo, te iras a hacer dinero nada de vida 01:00 Ella es mi vida :,v 01:00 TIO ELIANITA <3 01:01 dale listo pues 01:01 ptm 01:01 Siendo pobre no se fijara en mi :,v 01:01 tio 01:01 Quiero abrir La ventana... 01:01 Pero algo me dice que entrarán mosquitos 01:02 Que soy tia, koño xc 01:02 Paro, de qué Ren hablas? 01:03 El Ren de Nana xc 01:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ppMDfKkFHg Pinche cancion sad xc 01:03 El de Trapnest onion8 01:03 Canciones de chinos d9 01:03 Me recuerda a alguien </3 01:03 CHINOS D9 01:04 https://youtu.be/XpAeG5s0Bj4 esta wea es más sad(? 01:04 También me recuerda a alguien :'u 01:05 :v 01:05 No es sad, pero sí es de las que escuchas a los 30 y dices "Hijo, esto lo escuchaba cuando conocí a tu madre". 01:06 ¿Está bien que me sepa cuatro openings de anime? 01:06 Es sano? (? 01:06 No (derp) 01:06 Lo normal es uno, alv 01:06 :'v 01:06 Ricardo :3/ 01:07 Hola. onion7 01:07 Soy especial, mami? (vale) 01:07 Veo a Zabuza y a Kakashi en el mismo chat, esto no terminará bien.. onion7 01:07 Kien es ese? 01:07 Se kome? (? 01:07 Naruto. cebolla4 01:07 Y Naruto si se come. cebolla4 (? 01:08 Kha? 01:09 Soy una pichi sensible, debería dejar de escuchar canciones sad (fabulous) 01:09 Hola!!! 01:10 holaa 01:10 Quimera-chan :mei: 01:11 Quimera milagrosa (meow) 01:11 Hola, Quimera. 01:14 Ugh, Paro, necesito hablar contigo 01:14 Problemas... 01:14 Sylveon Reynard :mei: 01:14 >:'v 01:14 Adelante, Elia 01:14 01:16 Maté a Sylavin Reynard D: 01:16 D: 01:16 Arwensitah :mei: 01:17 TIO ELIANITA <3 01:17 Soy tia x 01:17 xc * 01:17 TIO <3 01:17 :c 01:17 No, ya no quiero 01:17 xc 01:18 TIA <3 01:18 Wii <3 01:18 Si quiero 01:18 Y TIO PARODY <3 01:18 ;-; 01:19 SOBRINA, OAN 01:19 Sobrina Pan* :u 01:19 TIA Y TIO <3 01:19 Kha 01:19 ALV <3 01:19 Wii <3 01:20 <3 01:20 Tomi d9 . 01:20 cuanto amor de familia 01:20 ¿Y Dali? 01:21 . 01:21 Necesito vaselina ;-; 01:21 7u7 01:22 Yo tengo :u 01:22 GASOLINA? 01:22 * LaLocaDelPan le tira gasolina 01:22 Pero no sé dónde quedó ;-; 01:22 :3 01:22 Arwen. 01:22 Dame más gasolina d9 01:22 * LaLocaDelPan le tira un encendedor 01:22 :c 01:22 a ella le gusta la gasolin 01:22 Yo también soy de Ravenclaw e.e 01:22 gasolina* 01:22 *Huye* 01:23 RAVENCLAW 01:23 AHH <3 01:23 Zhy 01:23 SOS LA MEJOR TIA 01:23 mua 01:23 DE UNIVERSO <3 01:23 Lo c, princesa 01:24 Pos uinguarduim lebiosa 01:24 (? 01:24 XD 01:24 Soy tan kul 01:24 Tu si :v 01:24 Les saque los 18000 de vida yo solita 01:24 Alv 01:24 Ryu no :v 01:24 Sky, deja de decir mentiras (? 01:24 Me acabo de cargar a los 2 juntos yo solo ;3 01:24 Celosa estas Nasty que no perdi contigo 01:24 THE PROMISE d8 01:24 SCRAP FIST FTW 01:25 Anarking :mei: 01:25 Si no haces nada, no cuenta como victoria :v 01:25 Hola Ana o/ 01:25 Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro.jpg 01:25 Lel, Paro, ya me robé´to emote :'v 01:25 VENEZOLANO <3 01:25 K1 01:25 Elia >:v 01:25 Tu* 01:25 <3 01:25 Te amo beibi 01:25 Quisiera ese emote en wpp 01:25 (? 01:25 No entiendo porque siempre me saludan con emotes felices (derp) 01:25 Yo quisiera su mensaje en mi wpp u.u (? 01:25 nasty entra ya wn 01:25 Si no lo implementan, me traigo al Yaret :mei: 01:26 Elia xc 01:26 Anar :mei: 01:26 :mei: 01:26 poz no te saludo mas asi 01:26 Anarking (lloro) 01:26 Digo 01:26 Anar memee 01:26 Creo que hasta me molesta un poco 01:26 hola Ana 01:26 K pedo wey 01:27 Khe peda wey? x2 01:27 No se, siento como si lo hicieran por hipocresía 01:27 No matter what you say or what do, I know how this will end ~ d9 01:27 que se salen hijos de su madre 01:27 Tú y tus pinches ideas raras 01:27 XD 01:27 No se quien fue 01:28 Yo estaba haciendo a mi dragon 01:28 ._. 01:28 sonif tal vez 01:28 Quien jugar o no? :v 01:28 Extraño cuando Anarking era mujer 01:28 Khe 01:28 sorry si soy molestia 01:28 Yo extraño cuando había K1 x Josefina 01:28 Larga historia Paro 01:28 :mei: 01:28 Vane :mei: 01:28 Si tú a mi me molestaras, ni siquiera miraría tu nick, y si fuera hipócrita, le hablaría mal de ti a a Paro o a otro. 01:28 (fabulous) 01:29 por eso le digo Ana 01:29 si fue sonif 01:29 Alv, lo haría conmigo 01:29 Sonif se delato :v 01:29 Me siento importante :mei: 01:29 creenla rapido 01:29 AH, WHORE d9 01:29 Ya se prendió esta noche 01:29 Sonif, le envié la solicitud, ahre 01:29 d9 01:30 Ya la cree. (derp) 01:30 mmm... seee 01:30 pero sabes? 01:30 Eli, es que siempre que entro me saludan con emotes de felicidad a lo que siento que algunos solo lo hacen por verse bien 01:30 Fail 01:30 No mames, K2 01:31 Anar, no tengo por qué actuar asi 01:31 Tampoco es me agraden todos de aquí 01:31 Yo te saludo con caritas felices cuando ando happy 01:31 Y no a todos les saludo con cariñito u.u 01:31 Si no, de plano no saludo, alv 01:31 Sky. :'v 01:31 Eliana, a mi me caen mal muchas personas de aquí 01:32 D: 01:32 Pues entonces gracias 01:32 Voy 01:32 Una esta conectada :v 01:32 Habla de mí, alv 01:32 Ya me voy xc 01:32 a mi nadie me quiere 01:33 No Parody 01:33 Hablo de July :v 01:33 Asufrutamadre 01:33 VIEJA <3 01:33 Fuertes declaraciones 01:33 Hola Shen 01:33 Shen mua 01:33 Ustedes saben que es "EddsWorld? 01:33 Nel 01:34 Creo que moriré 01:34 Es kk :v 01:34 Sabes que es, Nasty? 01:35 Dreik mua 01:36 Si, por dije kk :v 01:36 XZh-chan :mei: 01:38 No maten el chat con sus gemi2 01:38 ._. 01:38 no jodan 01:38 siempre se salen -_ 01:38 ¿Que diablos les pasa? :v 01:38 Lalala (? 01:38 ¿Van a jugar o no? :v 01:39 La comida por la panza nasty 01:39 No importa si ganamos o perdemos, solo quiero terminar un duelo en paz :c 01:39 Chicos 01:39 Se corto la conexion 01:39 No se que paso 01:39 alv ya me voy mejor, me hablan cuando tengan buen net 01:39 A mi me salto una notificacion asi 01:39 Yo juego 01:39 C: 01:40 Ryukazi :v 01:40 Rapido 1 vs 1 01:40 Volvi. 01:41 Sky 2 o/ 01:41 ya lo cerre 01:41 alv 01:41 mas tarde uwu 01:41 :c 01:41 No soy el 2. 01:41 Soy otro Sky. 01:42 Para mí eres una versión más chafa 01:42 Digo, hola, Skyneh. 01:42 :l Ola. 01:42 (meow) 01:42 Ntk, amiguito, me jakiaron 01:43 Ire a jugar solito :c 01:43 Que juegas? 01:43 01:43 Yo quiero jugar a la comidita. 01:44 Yo tambien, pero siempre juego solo :c 01:44 Yo jugaba a pasarme el God 2 en modo titan 01:45 Sky 1 vs 1? :V 01:45 en k 01:45 Ok 01:46 EU 01:47 (meow) 01:48 io tengo una creepy, a veces se me aparece un fantasma chocarrero en mi cuarto 01:49 Eso me recordó a un caso de Un Día Cualquiera 01:50 Y a veces tengo sueñor jodidos. 01:50 Sueños* 01:50 01:52 (derp) 01:52 ... 01:52 y silencio. 01:53 Seh. (derp) 01:54 Empezó el luto 01:54 TENGO HAMBRE 01:54 pos come. 01:54 Y yo calor :v 01:54 por falta de amor uwu 01:54 Me voy, adiós a todos. c: / 01:54 La dvd :'v 01:54 Adios Sonif 01:55 Bye, Sanif c: / 01:55 No me da bola el chrome. (derp) 01:56 ¿Supernal? Lel. 01:56 Sí, estoy aburrido. 01:56 Drake. :D 01:56 Hasta vino Tomi. ¿Paso algo? 01:56 Supernal. :D 01:56 Sonif. :D 01:56 Mira 01:56 Sonif. :D 01:56 Miro 01:56 Entro un Chef (? 01:56 Chief 01:57 Máster Cef 01:57 Chef* 01:57 Sé cocinar huevos, por si quieres ser valiente. 01:57 Master Cef ova 1. 01:57 Alv 01:57 Hola Fantasma. 01:57 Yo sé hacer una Maruchan 01:57 ALIMENTAME SEÑOR CHEF 01:57 Yo sé hacer hijos. 01:57 Sabía que dirías eso xD 01:57 Master Chief Jhon-118. d8 d9 d1 (?) 01:57 Supernal, eso me interesa (? 01:57 * Supernal Chief le da un golpazo. 01:57 Yo sé preñar con dedos 01:57 Digo... 01:58 K buenas están las palomitas 01:58 Yo sé preñar con memes sexuales. 01:58 Virgo (foca) 01:58 Hablando de virgos... Voy a wpp :u 01:58 PArody, tu también eres virgo :v 01:58 Yo sé preñar virgenes. 01:59 No 01:59 Yo soy Escorpio :v r 01:59 Yo se como matar a una persona y k nadie lo sepa. 01:59 Eliana, baby :mei: 01:59 Yo soy el espíritu santo. 01:59 Yo soy sagitario :mei: 01:59 Paro bb :mei: 01:59 Achis Achis Los Mariachis :mei: 01:59 Me voy. 01:59 Bai 02:00 Bye, Chef :v 02:00 Yo soy acuario. 02:00 Wiii 02:00 PARO 02:00 D9 02:01 DECIME d9 02:01 Oh, un nargentino (? 02:01 Okno 02:01 ¿Tienes FB? (megusta) 02:01 ... no :c 02:01 ¿Por qué se hacen cuentas cuando ya borré mi cuenta? (Yuno) 02:02 Kha 02:02 pork la vida es dura. 02:02 La borré hace unas semanas, lo siento :c 02:02 Cual verdura 02:02 Pasa wpp entonces u.u (?? 02:02 :v 02:02 Shen mua 02:02 Weno :u 02:03 Era broma :'v 02:03 No mms 02:03 xD 02:03 Ay :'v 02:04 entonces, en esta wiki puedo publicar mi creepy original?. 02:04 Hey! No me le envies en MP, te dije que no! (???? 02:04 Zhy 02:04 x'd 02:04 Elia xD 02:05 Maiana escribo mi creepy original k nunca se ah visto antes. 02:05 Bueno, hasta mañana :mei: 02:05 Nos viene a publicar un fanfic de Slendy 02:05 Adiós, Eliana. :c 02:06 No. 02:06 Bye Eli 02:06 Dreik, espera, eme pe 02:06 Es una vaina vien cripi. 02:06 (megusta) 02:06 Eso dije yo cuando subí mis kripis 02:07 Y estaban bien kk 02:07 Y resulta que ya se habia inventado eso hace 9 años 02:07 (? 02:08 Exactly 02:10 Anar? 02:10 Cuando entraste? 02:10 ¿Sigue aquí? 02:11 Le di a pagina random y me salio una wea bien rara 02:11 onion7 02:11 LA última vez que le di a una pagina random me salió esta 02:12 y ya estaba aquí 02:12 No me he salido desde que me saludaron 02:12 Arwensitah :mei: 02:13 TIA <3 02:13 c: 02:13 Anar, recién me entero de que estabas :v 02:13 Estoy comiendo aceite con fideos <3 02:14 mi crepi va a ser tan jodidamente rara, pork fue un sueño putamente jodido 02:14 Baia que interesante onion7 02:15 Porque es más aceite que fideos <3 02:15 Quiero más <3 02:15 Ahora vuelvo 02:15 Plato predilecto (? 02:16 aceite con fideos? (Axux) 02:16 Si, embes de manteca, solo aceite, supongo 02:16 Al menos le echaste salsa, carne molida o aunque sea sardinas a los fideos? 02:16 Fideos con atun. 02:16 Na 02:16 Fideos, aceite y limón <3 02:17 Limon? 02:17 Verga, yo me vomito comiendo eso (Axux) 02:17 Por eso no te amo, Anar 02:18 Chocolate con helado de pistacho. 02:18 Si, limón <3 02:18 Hi :) 02:18 Fideos blancos con condimentos. D1 02:18 Gudbay 02:18 Ahre 02:18 kenu 02:18 Saludo, Ryukazi. 02:18 Yo le digo Hola y ella me dice Gudbai 02:18 Digo, bye c: / 02:19 Arwen, minimo echale salsa de tomate 02:19 DIJE QUE NO 02:19 Yo soy el unico que come cosas crudas onion7 02:19 Porque sera, que a cada lugar que voy, me sigue Despacito. 02:19 joder 02:19 Si no comiste algo crudo, no teneis infancia 02:19 DESPACITO 02:20 Lentito. 02:20 NU 02:20 Crudo, pues he comido ensalada de atun 02:20 Eso es muy rapido de hacer, solo picas los vegetales y se los hechas al atun 02:21 pork terminamos hablando de comida xd 02:21 Porque yo dije que comía aceite con fideos 02:22 ci soy tonto, ci aki no puedo poner imagenes. 02:22 Yo lo maximo que comi crudo fue la milanesa 02:22 Lo maximo que comí crudo.... 02:23 Y si quieres, te comes la ensalada con galletas soda y que manjar! 02:23 Zanahoria 02:23 7u7 02:23 Oigan, esto de comer cosas crudas lo malpense al intante .v. 02:23 ste men. 02:23 Arwen también malpenso 02:24 onion7 02:24 Arwen no esta onion7 02:24 Arwen se fue 02:24 Arwen se aleja de mi vida 02:24 Ahre 02:25 :v 02:25 Despacito, lentito, movimiento minimo, movimiento minimamente rapido 02:25 Loca, de que es tu foto? 02:25 ES HINATA 02:25 </3 02:26 Pork naruto es tan largo. 02:26 Por el relleno 02:26 Porque lo quisieron hacer parecido a la... 02:26 Ya decia yo que era hinata 02:27 No 02:27 Ya me iba a pasar :v 02:27 Lo mismo con one piece 02:27 Nunca me agrado Hinata 02:27 Anar, vete a la mierda 02:27 Hinata es mi Waifu (? 02:27 Pork hinata tiene los ojos blancos. 02:27 es ciega? 02:27 02:27 ._. 02:27 No onion7 02:28 Hola. 02:28 alo. 02:28 LISTA D8 02:28 Diana, hola. 02:28 Hola Imageshackdiana25850 02:28 Para que saludar no? 02:28 Hola Anarking,Dark,Empty,LaLoca,Moul,Mrs,Tomi,Unamed,Vanesa,Xenm c: 02:28 e_e 02:29 Descubrí un emoticon nuevo :v 02:29 (xd) 02:29 Es una chota :v 02:29 Ah 02:29 Y tienes una adv por insultar a Anarking 02:29 ''Vete a la mierda 02:30 savage. 02:30 Ahh 02:30 PEro eso no es un insulto 02:30 Eso es una indicación 02:30 No me cuestiones 02:30 Hola Scp c: 02:30 Ni 02:31 gg 02:31 Bye. 02:31 Hola July c: 02:31 mi cel va a explotar xd 02:31 Y pensar que tu me caías bien :v 02:31 jajaja 02:31 Que chistosito ese demon, imponiendo su conocimiento al maximo xD 02:32 Ay Dios, que vello y satisfactorio es ver bardo despues de tanto c: 02:32 Yo no sabía que caer bien a alguien tendría que ver con algo tan objetivo como las reglas 02:32 que!? me perdi bardo? 02:32 Pero mi intención no es discutir 02:32 No, Diana, no es por eso, es por algo de facebook que me molestó 02:32 Pero bueno 02:32 mierda! 02:32 Que más da 02:33 Ok 02:33 onion7 02:33 * SCP-682 (Keter) come palomitas 02:33 * Anarking1 llora de la alegria 02:34 * LaLocaDelPan golpea a Anar 02:34 Que bueno es el bardo c: 02:34 Que había hecho Demon? 02:34 No sé nada :0 02:34 *Socrática* (?) 02:34 es bueno cuando no eres tu el que discute xd 02:34 Lo tienes en facebook? 02:35 Sip 02:35 Me dio gracia uno de sus comentarios 02:35 Oh xd 02:36 Hola Ryu c: 02:36 Eso me recordó a algo 02:36 Hola, Angel. 02:36 Quisiera hablar con demon de Astaroth d8 02:36 Ah, no. 02:36 me encanta que aveces me acuerdo partecitas de la ultima cancion que escuche y no puedo parar de tararear la partecita xd 02:36 Es la CT de Angel. 02:36 Eh? 02:36 (idea) 02:36 Yo tarareo nanas rusas. 02:37 Son relajantes. 02:37 Genial ahora no encuentro el comentario onion7 02:37 Oye Angel 02:37 Si? 02:38 Toma:http://prntscr.com/f02cy5 02:38 Hora sad </3 Usuario:DEMON25850 02:38 Adopotamadre. 02:38 No sé que les gusta de Gears of War 02:38 Un grupo de tíos obesos :v 02:38 disparando armas 02:38 Una nana rusa trata de una madre que se prepara para morir mientras su hijo va a la guerra. 02:38 onion7 02:38 Anarking jajaja <3 02:39 Ya no veo saint seiya memes 02:39 Dicen que está hecha mierda 02:39 Aunque nunca más la vi 02:39 Bueno, debo dormir 02:39 Gudbay pipol 02:39 Bye Arwen c: 02:40 Y Moulder, a mí no me gusta el multijugador de GoW. 02:40 Yo tambien, chao, gracias por el buen rato todos c: 02:40 O más bien, su jugabilidad en sí. 02:40 Esa vista en tercera persona es muy molesta y los movimientos son tan rígidos que estresan. 02:40 cuando no estas,la casa pregunta cuando volveras d9 02:40 Ah, y adiós Anarking. 02:40 Oie Ryu 02:41 Oie Diana. 02:41 Has estado estresado últimamente? 02:41 .-. 02:41 Hola Drake c: 02:41 No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 02:41 escribo versos y versos en la soledad~ estoy esperando que wuelbas conmigo d1 02:42 Saludo, Diana. c: 02:42 Mhh nada,solo que unos amigos y yo si 02:42 cancioncita dedicada a alguien especial,mi tablet que murio :v 02:43 "Ya llegó la noche, y trajo a la oscuridad con ella. Mamá salió, y nos dejó a todos solos." 02:43 Hitler no la pudo conquistar a Rusia <3 02:44 Después de eso, comprendo por qué saben volar. 02:44 Si se crían de esa forma, lo siguiente es que les salgan superpoderes. 02:45 Y hay otra que trata sobre un macho cabrío yendo al río a ver a un ciervo suicidarse. 02:45 ._. 02:45 Eh 02:45 Y otra que dice que el gallo no canta porque murió. 02:46 Mi perra hace sonidos raro decían,pero en realidad había actividad paranormal en mi casa (?) 02:46 Está en celo. 02:46 e.e 02:47 Me gustó mucho Astaroth :'v 02:47 Es el único demonio que me cae bien xD 02:47 Pero obviamente en la vida real no me gustaría >:v 02:47 Es peligroso por más inofensivo que parezca 02:47 AL FIN TERMINE D9 . 02:48 To be hurt, to be lost 02:48 Los únicos demonios que me gustan son los que viven en nuestros corazones. 02:48 Terminar que cosa? 02:48 -Ubica y especial 2017. 02:48 Única* 02:48 Los planos del nuevo auto a energía solar. 02:48 jajaja 02:48 Se supone que debe medir en total 9 metros y no me alcanzaban las zeldas :c . 02:49 Bueno Astaroth es el demonio que inspira a los artistas,sabios,matemáticos,etc... 02:49 Por eso atrae mucho xd 02:49 Me explicaron que cada demonio suele tener cualidades atractivas 02:49 Ahora, siendo sincero... 02:49 Pero no hay que tomarselas enserio 02:49 Baia onion7 02:49 Mis demonios preferidos son los íncubos. 02:49 D: 02:49 Porque xc 02:49 Hola Devyn c: 02:50 Hola, Aang n.n 02:50 Porque son feos como culo de pez gota. 02:50 Devyn. C: / 02:50 Ahora solo falta pagar 593 mil euros todos los materiales (yao) . 02:50 ¿Dijeron incubos? <3 02:50 jajaja 02:50 Hoy estás requeterequetedivina. uwur 02:50 TaZa n.n / 02:50 Menos mal no es mi dinero :'v 02:50 Hola ParodyGhost22 02:50 Tú igual, estás bien divis divis :mei; 02:50 I need a Demon (?) 02:50 Ok no xd 02:50 :mei: *... 02:50 Hola, Unamed. 02:51 Saludos al que entro o/ . 02:51 Saludos al que saluda. 02:51 Hoy cumplí uno de mis objetivos en la vida. 02:51 ¿Tener novia? 02:51 ahr,se me ocurrio que pone en mi muro. heroe: hernan,el gordis sexy de cuestion de peso xd 02:52 chicos, acabo de recordar algo, tengo que hacer la mochila para ir a la escuela porque se acabaron las vacaciones (solo los de México entienden esto) xc 02:52 Eso está al final de la lista porque no tengo posibilidad. (Yaoming) 02:52 Y no. 02:52 Comprarme un látigo y usarlo para pegarle a alguien. 02:53 e.e 02:53 Tengo que hacer mis trabajos :c 02:53 Unamed que ocurre? 02:53 e.e 02:53 Unamed tiene sueño. 02:53 Por eso pone sus dos ojos así. 02:54 Pero cuenta la leyenda que cuando los cierre del todo, abrirá otros cien. 02:54 Siento que Unamed se puso en modo demonio tímido 02:54 Quien lo sospecharía 02:54 Hue hue :v 02:54 v: * 02:54 Unamed es pasivo(? 02:54 Chistazo del día. 02:54 Otra razón más para dejar de vivir, muchas gracias Diana. 02:55 Yo pasivo? Donde? 02:55 Yo te pique 2 ojos c: . 02:55 Aw, perrito c: 02:56 Hablando de perros. 02:56 Ese momento en el que vas a tu escritorio y aparece un perrito lindo 02:56 Pero no los otros onion7 02:56 Dejar de vivir? 02:56 Debería comprar un collar para uno. 02:56 El suicidarse es caer en el absurdismo 02:56 Alex. O/ 02:56 Hola Alexa c: 02:57 Suicidarse es mi segunda actividad preferida. 02:57 Hola :v / 02:57 El caer en el absurdismo es absurdo 02:57 La primera es mentir acerca de que voy a suicidarme. 02:57 XD 02:57 de que hablan? 02:58 De íncubos, suicidios y demonios pasivos. 02:58 Con cien ojos. 02:58 Hola alexa onion7 02:58 Hola Unaled onion7 02:58 Unaled. 02:58 Asopotamadre. 02:58 unamed* 02:59 ¿Demonios pasivos? 02:59 :3 02:59 Kien lo? :Mei: 02:59 Como cuando eres un borrego y te gustan las cabras (?) 02:59 Ok no xd 03:00 me kgo en el teclado 03:00 No existen demonios pasivos onion7 03:01 Tú eres pasivo. 03:01 Y eres un demonio de cien ojos. 03:01 Es un demonio de Tasmania 03:01 Ah k mal chiste 03:01 Premio al segundo chistazo del día. 03:02 ¿Segundo? 03:02 Nel, yo soy primero o nada 03:02 cual es el primero? 03:02 El primero lo dijo Diana. 03:02 Tú fuiste mi segunda opción. 03:02 "Unamed es un demonio tímido, quién lo sospecharía". 03:02 Eso ni es chiste, no mames 03:02 03:02 Yo no soy pasivo, solo observo y despues ataco 03:03 Eso hacemos los pasivos, wey 03:03 digo, hacen* 03:03 hoa King 03:03 No intentes poner justificaciones a tu pasividad, Unamed. 03:03 Si pero yo no paro, una vez que ataco no paro 03:04 No soy pasivo 03:04 jajaja 03:04 Eso dicen los pasivos 03:04 Hola. 03:04 Hola Empty 03:04 Empty :mei: 03:04 Y luego los terminan atacando a ellos 03:04 Por detrás y sin piedad. 03:04 Duro contra el muro. 03:05 Macizo contra el piso 03:05 oe3 03:05 Y sin pena en la arena :mei: 03:06 ._. 03:06 Hola, Empty c: / 03:06 Hola. (meow) 03:06 lo de Empty x2 03:06 Quiero hablar con E, pero no sé de qué. yaonion 03:07 Me pregunto qué mierda van a hacer con la animación de Tokyo Ghoul:re. 03:07 Metersela en la oreja :v . 03:07 No pueden usar la misma que las dos primeras temporadas, eso está claro. 03:08 Yo no podría ser pasiva ni con un pasivo c: 03:08 Salvo cuando le pego con bananos a los admins y mods 03:08 (?) 03:08 Activa * 03:08 Violacion? En donde si no tengo como me lo hagan onion7 03:08 Yo quería que me pegaras con el banano. 03:08 jajaja 03:08 ,':v 03:09 ¿Qué le has hecho a ese pobre pacman, Alex? 03:09 ¡¿No ves que está sufriendo?! 03:10 lo que hice con mi vida 03:10 Está agonizando d9 03:10 03:10 kgarla 03:10 Recuerdo cuando edité esto Ten cuidado con ZOZO 03:10 Me encantan las cosas del ocultismo,pero nunca en la fruta vida 03:10 Haría algo como eso 03:10 xd 03:10 Recuerdo la última vez que Diana editó. 03:10 Esa madre está bien cagada 03:10 A quién engaño, nadie recuerda eso. 03:10 Recuerdo cuando Parody quería ser mod 03:11 jajaja 03:11 Recuerdo cuando todos recordaban. 03:11 onion7 03:11 Recuerdo cuando él me amaba :c 03:11 Yo no recuerdo nada onion7 03:11 Porque no tengo recuerdos onion7 03:11 recuerdo cuando estaba sola 03:12 pero aun lo estoy :'v 03:12 Recuerdo cuando Dios vino a mí al nacer. 03:12 Recuerdo cuando casi me atropellan 03:12 Y Jehová llegó a mí 03:12 Y me dijo "Serás el primero en morir cuando Trump inicie la guerra". 03:12 En ese momento no lo entendí. 03:12 En forma de fichas, of course. 03:13 jajaja 03:13 TaZa... Ese no era Dios 03:13 No es Jehová 03:13 Es Yavéh 03:13 <3 03:13 No es Jehová ni es Yavéh, es Yaret y su error de registro :u 03:14 XD 03:14 No es Jehová ni Yahve. 03:14 No sé quien es ese 03:14 Es algún pendejo hebreo al que le metieron el nombre de Diosito. 03:14 Me pregunto qué nombre habría tenido si no le hubieran puesto Dios. 03:14 ¿Cual ese? 03:14 Le hubieran puesto José 03:15 Yo le habría puesto Pedro. 03:15 Así podría ir a la verdulería y decirle al dueño que es Dios. 03:15 Yavéh significa Yo soy el que soy 03:15 Elhoim significa Dios en plural 03:16 Ra es mejor y se dejan de joder. 03:16 el mejor nombre para un dios es "Vortex el dios de la destruccion" 03:16 Pero hablo de hebreo xd 03:16 Ra es tan kul que por él existe mi nombre. 03:16 El mejor es Parody 03:16 Anovedah 03:16 Ra es tan kul que lo tuvieron que fusionar con otro dios para regular su genialidad. 03:17 Ra es tan Cool que cuando Marte supo que lo iría a visitar, se sonrojó 03:17 lo mejor es que ese dios si existe en un juego 03:17 Le llaman el hombre más interesante del mundo 03:17 Ra es tan kul que su sol no nos quema, nos calienta de otra forma. 03:18 Ay (ewe) 03:18 Ra es tan kul que hasta Osiris se enamoró de él. 03:18 ¿A quién engaño? Todos los dioses egipcios se enamoraron secretamente de Ra. 03:18 de que forma? 03:19 Ra es el Sol egipcio, Ra lo es todo. 03:19 Eso es cierto? 03:19 Hola!!! 03:19 Quimerón. 03:19 No sé mucho de mitología egipcia 03:19 xd 03:19 Hola Quimera c: 03:19 Oye, Ryuu, te dejé un mensaje en messenger 03:19 Hola Quimera o/ 03:19 (Facebook, mejor dicho) 03:19 No, Diana, pero cualquiera que tenga una pizca de conocimiento sobre la mitología sabe que Ra es genial. 03:20 No me llegó la notificación, Quimera, deja que lo veo 03:20 Yaoi 03:20 Igual debería actualizar ese mensaje x 03:20 xD * 03:20 yaoi? donde? 03:20 le dejaste el mensaje quimera? 03:20 Sí xD 03:20 Ryu eso ya sé :'v 03:20 Ahí te paso su muro xD 03:20 nice 03:20 A mi me encanta el dios del sol 03:20 Y la de la luna 03:21 (pervert) 03:21 http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:141663 03:56 Así que creo que me voy yendo xD 03:56 Nos vemos!!! 03:56 Yo tengo que ir al Taller y estar 10 horas ahí. 03:56 Aquí son las 10:56 03:56 Se molestó cuando le pregunté que edad tenía y de que religión eran sus padres 03:56 Bye Quimera c: 03:56 Los quiero mua 03:56 Bye. 03:56 Sueñen unas hermosas pesadillas!!! 03:56 El año que viene dejaré la técnica y me iré a una publica como todo un pobre. (meow) 03:56 Serán soñadas <3 03:56 Adiós Quimera onion7 03:56 Hola Xenm,Xemnas c: 03:57 Y me tengo que levantar a las 6:30. onion7 03:57 Yo tengo que hacer trabajo :c 03:57 Maldita vida 03:57 (?) 03:57 Esos colegios caros son basura. 03:57 A mi me gusta. 03:57 Las mesas no están rotas, mucho menos los baños. 03:57 Depende que colegios 03:57 Cobran mucho por mes, y además nos obligan a comprar un Ipad. D: 03:57 Lo mejor es que las sillas no tienen dibujos de penes. relax 03:58 Oh, eso si. 03:58 yo me tengo que levantar a las 6:00 onion7 03:58 Yo voy a uno que tiene mucho prestigio 03:58 Y no es colegio 03:58 Es universidad* 03:58 xD 03:58 Yo el año que viene terminaré la secundaria. 03:58 Ya voy a sexto. (meow) 03:58 Séptimo, te espero. D1 03:59 Hola Polar c: 04:00 I have a terrible problem 04:00 Hola Polar onion7 04:00 Quiero dormitar d8 04:00 Polar. <3 04:00 Tengo miedo de llegar a 7mo 04:00 Saludo, Lon. cebolla4 04:00 Pero ya voy por la uni (emoluigi) 04:00 Yo no, sólo le tengo miedo a los talleres. (? 04:01 No se supone que estás en la universidad? 04:01 Diana 04:01 Tengo 13 04:01 Pero hicr un examen y me salta algo 04:01 Creí que tenías 14. ewe 04:01 Pero igual la hago 04:01 Tener 13 años e ir a la universidad 04:01 Universidad y secundaria :3 04:01 Khe 04:02 No te veía pinta de ir a la universidad 04:02 :v 04:02 Nadie me lo ve 04:02 Todos me critican sin conocrrme :&( 04:02 Hola Polar7 04:02 Ni ahí asisto a una universidad. onion7 04:02 Te digo la verdad? xd 04:02 Si 04:03 (? 04:03 La UNLaM 04:03 Es gigante loco 04:04 See. Yo pase por ahí. onion7 04:04 UnLaM? 04:04 UN * 04:04 Universidad Nacional de la Matanza. 04:05 Le saque foto y todo 04:05 Adiós mañana tengo UTU 04:05 Y estaban todos estresados, me daba miedo preguntar dond eestaba el departamento de ingenieria xD 04:06 Estaba al lado del buffet 04:08 cebolla4 04:12 (soygenial) 04:12 Hola Gran c: 04:12 hola diana :v 04:12 tienes una peluca? :v 04:13 (conde) 04:13 Hola gran combinador onion7 04:13 hi onion7 04:21 Se murio el chat onion7 04:22 Si Gran 04:25 (lol) 04:28 Hola July c: 04:28 Bueno, se va a morir el chat onion7 04:29 Hola July c: 04:30 Mensaje x2 ? 04:37 Hola Sylveon c: 04:38 onion7 04:49 Unamed 04:49 Pasa pack 04:49 No tengo pack 04:50 Me refiero a lo de mensaje 04:50 Mensajes de que¿? 04:52 Mensaje x2 ? 04:53 Ah ahi paso xD 04:53 Hola July c: 04:54 Holiwis images :3 04:54 http://prnt.sc/f035q1 04:55 XD 04:55 Tengo sueño 04:55 Yo me despido de todos c: 04:55 xD 04:55 Bye diana onion7 04:55 Buenas noches :·/ *A lo Dross* 04:55 :3/ * 05:03 Como extrañaba el historial de xembot onion7 05:15 Hola FlowerShyMichaelis 05:15 Ossú, Unamed~ 05:15 Y pues llamarme Flower 05:15 O como gustes,uvu 05:16 ¿qué ex XemnBo? 05:17 Es un bot onion7 05:17 Registra todo lo que pasa en el chat publico obvio no, pero no del privado 05:18 Ohh 05:19 ¿cómo funciona? 05:19 Le desconozco 05:19 Aparte de eso 05:19 Es automatico 05:20 No se como funciona pero registra todo 05:20 Y no habla 05:20 Oh 05:20 Con razón 05:20 xD 05:20 en Wikia Freddy's Fazbearz Pizza 05:21 Bueno ese si habla por medios de comandos especiales, como en undertale 05:21 Hay uno también pero éste puede enviar mensajes, expulsar automaticamente a los usuarios 05:21 Y eso 05:21 o3o 05:21 xD 05:21 Sos nueva? 05:23 Hola drake onion7 05:23 Noffú 05:23 Saludo, Unamed. 05:23 Yo entraba ponle.. 05:23 2014 05:23 ENDER-KUN <3 05:23 FLOWER-CHAN. <3 05:24 Sos un old onion7 05:24 Pero deje de venir, porque se volvió pésima, y sus usuarios tóxicos. 05:24 Que raro es verte por aquí. e.e 05:24 No en su mayoría 05:24 Oye, eso duele. </3 Aunque soy del 2013. 05:24 Pero, se hizo. 05:24 "No en su mayoría" 05:24 >: 05:24 >:v * 05:24 Pero igual yo soy old, no pertenecer a está generación de mierda. :'v 05:25 Lololol, yeeh 05:25 Aunque no me considero old, solo, una usuaria másh 05:25 Y pensar que solo conosco uno personalmente onion7 05:25 Hola alexa onion7 05:26 Hola onion7 05:26 Alexandra Machi no se que? 05:26 Machi? 05:27 Saludo, Alexa. onion7 05:27 Hoa Drake onion7 05:27 Oh, nada 05:27 Ossú, alex~ 05:28 En lo personal 05:28 Hi Flower 05:28 Actualmente los únicos "buenos" marbs de aquí 05:28 Es Axel. 05:29 Ah onion7 + 05:29 ¿666Magic sigue todavía aquí? 05:29 See, pero no suele conectarse mucho. 05:30 Hola Ricardo - 05:30 Saludo, Ricardo. onion7 05:30 Hola. 05:30 Oh (*o*) 05:30 /AverdadqueaquínoesYanSim 05:30 Ossú, Ricardo~ 05:30 Hola ricardo onion7 05:31 Hola, Flower, Unamed. onion7 05:31 Ni me saludo. Ahora te bloqueo. (? 05:31 Hola, Drake, Alexandra, XemnBot.(? 05:31 Listo. cebolla4 05:31 No, sáquese. 05:31 </3 05:31 :v 05:32 onion7 05:35 .v. 05:35 Ok. onion7 05:35 etovesta mas muerto que yo 05:35 esto esta* 05:36 Esto esta más muerto que mi humor.. cebolla4 05:36 Hace rato esta asi, desde que vine hace 6 meses onion7 05:36 Esto esta más muerto que mi nepe.. (? 05:36 esto esta as muerto que mi vida social 05:37 la cual nunca existió 05:37 Esto está más muerto que mis ganas de vivir. 05:37 baia que sad onion7 05:38 Esto esta más muerto que mi relación con ella. (pram) (? 05:38 esto esta mas muer 05:38 muert.k 05:38 ññsñs9 05:38 yaonion 05:38 !kick Drake Blackhit 05:38 (? 05:39 K 05:39 Baia que interesante, ahora kickea onion7 05:39 lololol 05:39 zo 05:39 ¿Ese es el bot de chat? cebolla4 05:39 Si onion7 05:39 "Esclavo del chat" * (? 05:39 odio mi teclado >:v 05:40 !kick Drake Blackhit 05:40 Mmm, ¿Puedo decir palabras sin sentido y me kickeará? (? 05:40 ¿lo probaré? (yupii) 05:40 No pasa nada o3o 05:40 Kickamesta. (? 05:40 YO LO HAGO 05:40 skdsg 05:40 Intentalo onion7 05:40 .-. 05:40 Ara 05:40 jajaja 05:40 Sta elfa. 05:40 .-. 05:40 VALIÓ LA PENA 05:40 :'D 05:40 Cuál Elfa prro 05:40 Se llama 05:41 elfo :v 05:41 "Ste amor de mi vida" 05:41 (??) 05:41 ? 05:41 También wapo ;v -Ricardo- 05:41 Pos... 05:41 Sta amor de mi vida * 05:41 ',:v 05:41 Elfo wapo* (soygenial) 05:42 Drake 05:42 Así me gusta elfo 05:42 Ahora 05:42 e-e 05:42 Quiero un sándwich, a la cocina >:vv 05:42 ¿Has jugado FFX? cebolla4 05:43 Nel, Flower. 05:43 ¿FFX? 05:43 odisea del destino 10 cebolla4 05:43 (emm) 05:43 Uhmm... Nop. ewe 05:44 Es broma eso de la odisea, es Final Fantasy cebolla4 05:44 Oh 05:44 Con razón me sonaba a mi 05:44 Era eso 05:45 Nunca me gusto el Final Fantasy. (derp) 05:45 Yo nunca lo jugué 05:45 Así que no sé 05:45 (omg) 05:45 Igual, a mi no me gustan los juegos. 05:45 Ah, hoy en una tienda. había una maquina con 2 controles de xbox 05:45 Vale, gracias por explicarte mejor, Drake. :yaogo: (? 05:46 Yo tampoco lo juge onion7 05:46 Y estaban 2 jugando mortal kombat ahí, dándole de geniales y eso;v 05:46 a mi me gusta,pero ya no juego 05:46 Oc. Ahora dame un beso. (? 05:46 Flower, se te declara Drake.. 05:46 Me puse a jugar yo, y los vencí x'D 05:46 We, no por nada me hice una adicta:'v 05:46 ¿Eh? Diu. (? 05:47 Nunca olvidaré cuándo me mando a la fz. (desprecio) </3 (? 05:47 Flower, que mala cebolla4 05:47 Pobre corazón de Drake. cebolla4 05:47 Me vale que le pase;v 05:47 :'v 05:47 Era eso o jugaba con su corazón como juego Mortal Kombat 05:48 (????) 05:48 No es bonito, que te dañen el corazón.. (mentira) 05:48 Flower me agrada c: 05:48 -me matan. 05:48 Flower, ¿cuál MK era? cebolla4 05:48 Creo que el X. 05:48 Mortal kombat? 05:49 Y yo creía que era de la xbox normal de antaño.. (?) 05:49 Mis primos lo tienen en su 360 05:51 Y pensar que era vicio del juego 05:54 Cuenten algo bonito. cebolla4 05:55 algo bonito 05:55 No se onion7 05:55 http://prntscr.com/f03hpt me lleva la chucha 05:55 Alexandra, eso solo vale para cuando uno dice "Digan" (? 05:56 no me importa 05:56 Alex me cae bien. 05:56 Me retio. 05:56 Adiós. 05:56 retiro * ewe 05:56 Descansa, Ender-kun~ <3 05:56 Tranquis. cebolla4 05:56 Adiós, Drake. cebolla4 05:56 -beso a laf rete. 05:56 Adiós Drake :v / 05:57 Y ahora onion7 05:57 han pasado 84 años 05:57 desde que Sonif me contesta un mensaje 05:58 bueno 05:59 Unamed, una pregunta.. onion7 05:59 Que onion7 05:59 Me retiro a jugar YanSim 05:59 Bye, Flower. 05:59 Buenas noches y fue agradable hablar con ustedes. 05:59 Adiós Flower :v / 06:00 Buenas noches, igual. 06:00 Bye flower onion7 06:00 Probablemente me verán en la noche, cuando casi no hay nadie.x'D 06:00 bueno, ¡Chau!~ 06:00 Unamed, ¿Sus números en el nick son simple casualidad? cebolla4 06:01 ¿O iba a poner "666" pero puso el 5 en vez del 6? cebolla4 06:02 Son para dar la ilusion de que es 666 06:02 Muchos se confunden 06:03 Un truquillo para engañar al espectador. Curioso. cebolla4 06:03 Si onion7 06:04 Y es gracioso, porque funciona onion7 06:05 ¿Le preguntan seguido de que tiene el 656 y se equivocó? cebolla4 06:05 Empty o/ 06:05 Y por ahora fui a tres wikias distintas y muchos pusieron 666 xD 06:05 Hola, Hike. cebolla4 06:06 Vale. Que cool. Bueh, es comprensible, el 5 se parece al 6.. cebolla4 06:06 Si onion7 06:06 Hola EmptyHike 06:07 Lo bueno es que funciono, y funciona 06:07 Por lo cual su cometido, está funcionando cebolla4 06:08 Si, ilusion optica para despistados onion7 06:09 Asi que ya sabeis, si lo intentais puede que te cause risa 06:10 Sep, muchas gracias, me encantan ese tipo de desafíos mentales. cebolla4 06:11 Bien ricardo, contame, que hiciste en el dia onion7 06:12 Pues, tenía un día muy interesante 06:12 Interesante? 06:14 Descargue GTA, y Samp, jugué con amigos, vi perder al Madrid, salí para una tertulia que tenía con unos amigos (quedamos para jugar), y volví a jugar samp con mis amigos (cabe destacar que con los que quedé fueron con los que jugué samp), fue un día muy divertido la verdad. cebolla4 06:14 Que bien onion7 06:15 Yo hoy no hice nada, mi vida es tan aburrida onion7 06:15 Tranquilo, este fue el día más interesante de comienzo de semana. cebolla4 06:16 Aunque, yo no quiero socializar, yo quiero estar con ella (pram) 06:16 :c 06:16 Todos estan con ella onion7 06:18 Todos andan mal con el amorio ? onion7 06:24 Sep, aunque, yo normal. cebolla4 06:24 Pero, no tengo que perder el tiempete. meme9 06:24 Y bueh, adiós, Unamed, buenas noches. 2017 04 24